


A Study in Kitchen

by Macaron



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Restaurant, Comfort No Hurt, Cooking, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, alternative universe, but not really, chef, molecular gastronomy, sous chef
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 14:55:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1391845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macaron/pseuds/Macaron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“ Sono mesi che dividiamo questa cucina e non ci siamo nemmeno mai rivolti la parola. E adesso ci siamo appena conosciuti e mi chiede di farle da sous chef?”<br/>“Problemi?”<br/>“Problemi? Problemi? Non so neanche cosa si aspetta da me. Non so come cucina, non sa come cucino. Non so nulla di lei e lei non sa nulla di me, potremo finire fra dieci minuti ad accoltellarci davanti a un pezzo di scalogno.”<br/>“Non uso lo scalogno, è volgare. Ripeto: problemi?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>AU in cui Sherlock è uno chef di cucina molecolare, in un ristorante vicino al fallimento, e si trova ad aver bisogno di un sous chef. Perchè il buon cibo e la buona cucina riguardano sempre il rischio.<br/>Chef!Sherlock / Sous chef!John</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Study in Kitchen

  


 

 

_“Cooking professionally is a dominant act, at all times about control. Eating well, on the other hand, is about submission. It’s about giving up all vestiges of control, about entrusting your fate entirely to someone else. It’s about turning off the mean, manipulative, calculating, and shrewd person inside you, and slipping heedlessly into a new experience as if it were a warm bath. It’s about shutting down the radar and letting good things happen._ **_Let it happen to you.”_ ** Anthony Bourdain

**_“Good food and good eating are about risk.”_** Anthony Bourdain

“E allora cosa dici del pranzo, fratello caro?” Mycroft Holmes, una pila di scartoffie in una mano e una calcolatrice nell’altra (che serve a solo scopo teatrale, Mycroft non ha bisogno di una calcolatrice per far di conto, mica è un idiota come tutti gli altri lui) guarda rassegnato il fratello minore che gira per la cucina come un’anima in pena.

“Cosa dovrei dire riguardo al pranzo?”

“Dovresti dire che hai controllato le proposte che ti ho mandato via mail e che ne hai scelta una.”

Sherlock alza il coperchio di una pentola  gira scontrosamente la salsa che sta sobbollendo al suo interno, si può girare in maniera scontrosa un sugo? Se è possibile l’unica persona in grado di farlo è Sherlock Holmes, e ne allunga una cucchiaiata al fratello maggiore.

Mycroft sputacchia sugo per tutta la cucina. “Dio mio, Sherlock. È atroce! Ma non l’hai nemmeno assaggiato?”

Sherlock alza gli occhi al cielo sistemandosi la divisa color prugna fatta su misura per lui e che adesso, per colpa di quelle minuscole e quasi inesistenti macchioline, dovrà andare in lavanderia. O essere buttata perché qualsiasi cosa abbia la saliva di Mycroft sopra è probabilmente tossica.

“Ovvio che non l’ho assaggiata, io non ho bisogno di assaggiare.”

“Dovresti invece, se fossi interessato a servire qualcosa di buono nel menù.”

“Non dev’essere buono dev’essere geniale. Mycroft. Una scimmia con in mano un cucchiaio può preparare un buon piatto, io devo preparare un piatto geniale.”

“Ma un buon piatto ci permetterebbe di pagare i conti e non essere costantemente in perdita.” fa notare il maggiore degli Holmes sventolando drammaticamente i conti. “ Il che mi riporta alla mail che ti ho mandato. E al pranzo.”

Sherlock ha lo sguardo perso nel vuoto.

“Le hai lette almeno?”

“Un vegetariano ordina mai un panino con la pancetta? Leggo mai qualcosa che viene da te?”

“Se ogni tanto ti prendessi l’ingombro di controllare la tua corrispondenza, fratellino, sapresti che sono settimane che ti mando il resoconto dell’incasso di questo ristorante e che in ogni allegato aumentano le cifre negative. Siamo in perdita, Sherlock. Continuando su questa strada finiremo falliti entro un anno.”

“Siamo in perdita? Ma se tu non metti nemmeno piede in questo posto da quando ha aperto.”

“Non ho bisogno di uscire dal mio ufficio, ufficio che tra l’altro ti permette di pagare per quei ridicoli bicchieri in cristallo che insisti ad utilizzare, anche se si rompono in lavastoviglie, ho i miei contatti. Non serviamo abbastanza coperti la sera, c’è troppo personale in proporzione ai tavoli. Utilizzi ingredienti troppo costosi e facilmente deperibili. Nell’ultimo mese hai inserito addirittura un carrello unicamente di formaggi roquefort e gorgonzola che la maggior parte dei ristoranti londinesi sta togliendo dal menù proprio perché una volta tagliati iniziano a marcire e a farti perdere denaro.”

Sherlock sbuffa per l’allusione al gorgonzola. Nemmeno gli piace il gorgonzola, si era solo ricordato di un’allergia di suo fratello a quel formaggio e ha pensato che aggiungerlo potesse tenerlo a distanza. Come l’aglio con i vampiri, ma più costoso.

Mycroft continua a parlare “Per non parlare del pranzo. A pranzo i coperti si riducono ancora. Non ci paghiamo nemmeno la lavanderia con quello che incassiamo a pranzo. Non che io sia mai andato in una lavanderia, ma comunque. Devi introdurre uno di quei menù che ti ho suggerito: prezzi accattivanti, piatti fissi, ingredienti che si conservano meglio, una clientela che non deve rinunciare a pagare il mutuo per venire al tuo ristorante.”

“Un menù da tavola calda. Mi stai davvero proponendo per il pranzo un menù da tavola calda per un locale che la sera offre piatti da ristorante stellato?”

“Ma noi non siamo un ristorante stellato. Non abbiamo nessuna stella, Sherlock! Abbiamo solo il menù e i prezzi dei ristoranti stellati ma senza il loro prestigio e la loro clientela e con un menù del genere non si pagano i conti. Soprattutto a pranzo. Scegli una proposta.”

Sherlock sfoglia distrattamente la brochure che il fratello gli porge e che è evidentemente opera di un consulente per la ristorazione che non è mai entrato al 221B. E che se ci entrasse lui non servirebbe.

“Noiosi.”

“Scegline una, Sherlock”

“Noiosi. Noiosi. Noiosi. Non servirò un antipasto che preveda un voul au vent d’insalata russa, perfino in una cena anni ottanta sarebbe scontato e prevedibile.”

“Allora rinuncia al pranzo.”

“Pensavo volessi guadagnare di più, in che modo quest’idea si sposa con guadagni maggiori? Se è così che amministri le tue molteplici società allora non c’è da stupirsi che il debito pubblico dell’Inghilterra sia in aumento.”

“Rinuncia a gestire il pranzo e affittalo a un altro ristoratore che non può permettersi di avere un locale tutto suo. Ormai con la crisi sono diversi i ristoranti che adottano questa soluzione, si dividono affitto e spese e si riesce a rendere la clientela più variegata.”

“E chi vorrebbe una clientela fatta da ignoranti il cui palato non sa nemmeno distinguere un pistacchio di Bronte da un pistacchio comune?”

“Sherlock. Scegli un menù o rinuncia al pranzo, maledizione!”

Il timer suona e per la prima volta da quando è iniziata questa conservazione gli occhi di Sherlock s’illuminano mentre il suo sguardo si posa su una riduzione di vin brulé che si è appena gelificata in degli stampini monoporzione e che adesso aspetta unicamente d’essere inserita all’interno di una scorza di mandarino candita.

“In nessun caso sul mio menù ci sarà un piatto che sia da meno che da dieci. Rinuncio al pranzo, affittalo al primo scemo convinto che un hamburger con maionese all’aglio sia alta cucina e smettila di darmi il tormento.”

“Questo tuo rifiuto per la maionese all’aglio a cui preferisci sughi come quella che mi hai fatto assaggiare prima è il motivo per cui il tuo ristorante sta fallendo, fratello caro.”

“E questa tua passione per hamburger e salse grasse e unte è il motivo per cui le tue diete continuano a fallire miseramente.”

I pancakes la domenica mattina. Se John Watson dovesse pensare al suo primo ricordo culinario sarebbe sicuramente quello di una pila di pancakes ricoperti di sciroppo d’acero e frutta fresca la domenica mattina con la sua famiglia riunita intorno a un tavolo. Pancakes, succo di frutta nel brik, il Guardian per suo padre, il Sun per sua madre e le pagine dei fumetti per lui ed Harry. Casa, conforto, famiglia. Non ci faceva nemmeno caso a quanto fossero importanti quei momenti preso com’era a litigare con sua sorella perché “tocca a me scegliere il film da vedere al cinema, tu l’hai scelto domenica scorsa ed è appena uscito il nuovo di James Bond!” e a divorare i pancakes per poter andare a giocare. **Non erano un cibo vero, non erano speciali in quanto cibo, erano solo il coronamento di un momento che non riusciva nemmeno ad assaporare perché era un bambino e i bambini non si fermano ad assaporare le cose ma le mangiano velocissime per poter correre fuori verso nuove avventure, verso qualcosa di più interessante.**

La prima volta in cui John si rende conto che il cibo è qualcosa di più di un buon sapore mentre sei impegnato a vivere la tua vita è due settimane dopo che suo padre se n’è andato di casa. John ha undici anni, un cespuglio di capelli biondi a cui serve un buon taglio (ma per avere un buon taglio di capelli serve una mamma che si accorga di te e che non sia impegnata a piangere tutto il giorno) e il maglione che gli ha regalato suo padre sempre addosso anche se è giugno e fa troppo caldo, perché gliel’ha regalato suo padre e suo padre se n’è andato di casa e quello è l’unico modo che ha lui di sentirselo ancora vicino. John ha undici anni e a parte i pancakes la domenica mattina con sua madre non ha mai cucinato niente. Non gli è mai servito, non gli è mai sembrato interessante. Però Harry ciondola per la cucina e sono solo le quattro del pomeriggio e lei è già così ubriaca che manco si regge in piedi. E la loro madre tornerà tempo due ore e lui non sa minimamente cosa fare ma si ricorda di aver visto una puntata dello show di Nigella Lawson in televisione dedicata ai cibi del dopo sbornia e se esistono dei cibi da dopo sbornia vuol dire sicuramente che il cibo aiuta in questo caso. E in ogni caso non è che abbia tutte queste alternative, vero? Qualsiasi cosa è meglio di far trovare Harry completamente ubriaca riversa sul divano a sua madre che già non fa altro che piangere perché il padre l’ha lasciata, vero? Così anche se ha undici anni e non sa nemmeno come si prepara un uovo si mette in cucina con una busta di noodles del supermercato all’angolo, del pane e un avanzo del pollo arrosto che hanno comprato perché sembra che nessuno sia più capace di cucinare qualcosa e ci prova. Quello che viene fuori, mezz’ora dopo, oltre a una cucina in condizioni così pessime da far rimpiangere le esplosioni nucleari è un piatto di noodles saltati in padella con del pollo, del pane fritto e tanto peperoncino. Perché suo padre ha sempre detto che il peperoncino schiarisce le idee e perché il pane invece assorbe i condimenti quindi magari assorbe anche l’alcool in eccesso nel corpo delle sorelle che non sanno badare a loro stesse. Non è un piatto fenomenale, è buono ma non speciale, ma è un piatto utile. Quando sua madre rientra in casa dopo il turno di lavoro Harry è rannicchiata sulla poltrona a guardare una stupida soap opera alla televisione e riesce anche a sorriderle. A John sembra addirittura che sua madre pianga un pochino di meno quella sera. **Il cibo non è più atmosfera, non è più casa e calore (ma c’è qualcosa ancora in grado di evocare casa e calore?) ma è qualcosa che serve a uno scopo, qualcosa che ti aiuta a curare tua sorella e a far piangere di meno tua madre. Il cibo è possibilità.**

Quello del cuoco è forse l’unico mestiere con cui si possano uccidere le persone, con cui si possa influenzare la salute delle persone (perché un cibo avariato, una salsa con uova crude può farti finire al pronto soccorso e non uscirne troppo presto) che non richieda un vero titolo di studio, che non richieda specializzazioni, concorsi e simili e forse è per questo che affascina così tanto John. La cucina è la cosa più vicina alla medicina che lui possa permettersi, lui la cui famiglia non può permettersi d’iscriverlo a nessuna università perché non ci sono abbastanza soldi. È qualcosa che può togliere la vita e che al tempo stesso può curare le persone. La cucina ha curato sua sorella dall’alcolismo, almeno provvisoriamente ma nessuno può fare miracoli, sua madre dalla tristezza quando è tornata a casa ogni sera trovando la cena pronta ad aspettarla e cura una squadra di militari nelle fredde notti nel deserto afghano. Non che siano davvero malati i suoi compagni, sono acciaccati, soli e spaventati e la cucina di John è meglio di una medicina, meglio di una compressa d’ibuprofene e della lettera standard inviata da un parente.  A ventitre anni John scopre il potere curativo della cucina come ricordo. **Scopre che la cucina può evocare ancora qualcosa, la sensazione di un appartamento da cui tornare, l’abbraccio di una fidanzata alla stazione, il sorriso di un figlio, il calore della sabbia sotto i piedi durante le gite con i fratelli a pescare le ostriche in Bretagna, può evocare un tepore che sa di casa** (non per lui. Mai per lui. Quella sensazione ormai non riesce ad evocarla più nulla. Non gli è concesso riprovarla). Prepara pesce fritto, prepara gnocchi come li cucinava la nonna italiana di un commilitone che non riceve posta da ormai due mesi. Prepara pasticci di carne, shepherd pie, guinnes pie. Prepara tutti quei piatti della tradizione, tutti quei cibi che si troverebbero facilmente in un pub inglese e che quando sei a migliaia di chilometri da casa sono la miglior medicina. Scopre come esaltare tagli di carne di bassa lega e come cucinare una crema pasticcera quando per settimane non hai nemmeno la parvenza di un uovo fresco. Scopre come esaltare gli ingredienti e come far coincidere i sapori di diverse nazionalità. Impara che non è vero che in Italia si usa solo l’olio extravergine ma che il patè di fegatini pur essendo pieno di burro vale sicuramente una visita alle campagne toscane. Scopre come le nonne americane fanno aderire la panatura sul pollo e che se è vero che il miele non serve a curare dolori alla gola è sicuramente utile nel glassare le carni bianche. Non è andato nell’esercito per fare il cuoco, è andato per scappare da qualcosa e per combattere qualcos’altro ma quando torna in Inghilterra, con una gamba che non si comporta come dovrebbe, è sicuramente un cuoco. E uno di quelli dannatamente bravi. Solo che non è ancora sicuro di sapere cosa farci con questa scoperta.

Un anno e nove mesi dal suo ritorno a Londra nell’attesa che inizi il turno della cena Mike Stamford, il maitre del ristorante dove lavora, accenna a quel bellissimo ristorante a Baker Street che ha intenzione d’affittare i suoi locali per il pranzo.

Mike è una persona in gamba, riesce a gestire una sala di camerieri troppo giovani e inesperti e una cucina con le occasionali primedonne senza mai far trasparire come li odi tutti. A John piace, per quanto gli riescano a piacere davvero le persone. Per quanto riesca ad andare oltre la superficiale cordialità che gli permette d’arrivare alla fine del suo turno. Mike però gli piace, perché è disponibile, cordiale e si preoccupa sempre per tutti, anche per lui.

“Non conosci il 221B, John?” gli dice con uno sbuffo divertito “Un paio d’anni fa ha rischiato d’entrare nella classifica dei 50 migliori ristoranti al mondo1 pur non avendo alcuna stella ma adesso sembra che il suo successo sia in calo. Il suo Chief de cuisine2 non è il genere di persona con cui vorrei dividere nemmeno una birra, figuriamoci un turno in cucina. Ma il locale, il locale John è bellissimo. La cucina si dice che sia ispirata a quella di Ferran Adria.”

“Addirittura?” John si limita ad alzare leggermente il sopracciglio.

“Addirittura e anche meglio, ma nemmeno una cucina così sensazionale varrebbe la compagnia di Holmes.”

“Ma se il ristorante viene affittato a pranzo di che compagnia parli? Chi lo prenderà in gestione probabilmente non l’incontrerà questo Holmes.” Borbotta.

“Si vede che sei stato tanto lontano da Londra, John. _Non puoi avvicinarti al 221B senza avvicinarti anche a Sherlock Holmes, anche non vedendolo mai dal vivo._ ”

John sbuffa e ride fingendosi allarmato. Vengono chiamati per la presentazione del menù e la conversazione viene dimenticata.

John presenta le dimissioni due settimane dopo. Meno di tre mesi dopo con un nuovo set di coltelli e una brigata di cucina quantomeno raffazzonata firma il contratto d’affitto per il quello che diventerà l'Old Snake.

“Chef! Il tavolo tre ha rimandato indietro il Bue marinato in salsa al vino rosso dicendo che era troppo caldo, può dargli una scottata alla piastra così li facciamo contenti?”

È sempre Anderson a fare queste domande, è sempre Anderson a uscirsene con frasi in grado di far rivoltare nella tomba anche Pellegrino Artusi. Sempre Anderson.

“Anderson no che non posso dargli una scottata alla piastra, come sapresti se avessi un palato in grado di distinguere la crema marmite da un piatto di spaghetti. No che non posso dargli una scottata alla piastra perché non siamo in una delle steak house in provincia dove porti tua moglie quando non sei di turno e quando lo è invece la cameriera Donovan, e noi non diamo una scottata alla piastra.”

“Ma chef l’hanno rimandato indietro, cosa le costa?”

“Cosa mi costa? Intendi a parte l’essenza stessa del piatto? A parte una professionalità che tu non sai nemmeno cosa significhi visto che sei incapace di trattare con un cliente che ha evidentemente le papille gustative invertite e l’intelligenza di un cormorano?”

“Ma ha detto che era troppo selvatico, che sapeva di crudo e selvatico.”

“E’ un bue, non un bufalo. Non può sapere di selvatico, cosa di cui saresti a conoscenza se avessi superato almeno la scuola primaria e avessi imparato a localizzare nel loro habitat naturale i vari animali, e non può sapere di crudo perché è stato cotto il tempo adeguato e perché è stato marinato. Sai cosa significa marinato? Sai cosa fa la marinatura alla carne del bue, Anderson?”

“Chef…”

“Non disturbarti a rispondere, non abbassare ulteriormente il QI dell’intero ristorante. Riporta il piatto al cliente e spiegagli, perché questo è il tuo lavoro e non il mio che infatti svolgo alla perfezione, perché non posso dargli una scottata in padella.”

“Chef…”

“Anzi non farlo nemmeno. Allungagli una banconota da dieci sterline, verrà tolta dalla tua mancia, e invitalo cordialmente ad andare a un qualsiasi Burger King della zona perché se non sa distinguere i sapori è meglio che risparmi il suo denaro.”

Anderson lascia la cucina borbottando “Come se avessimo dieci sterline di mancia, come se qualcuno potesse anche lontanamente pensare di lasciare una mancia in un ristorante gestito da quello stronzetto supponente.”

Victor, alla posizione dei sauté e con un’enorme e pesantissima padella in mano (le regole che ha imparato alla scuola per cuochi dicono che una padella per sauté se sbattuta contro la testa di qualcuno debba avere la meglio nello scontro) guarda la situazione lasciandosi andare a un sospiro.

_È uno chief de cuisine terribile, Sherlock._ È un genio, sicuramente. È la persona più geniale e affascinante che abbia ma conosciuto (o almeno lo era anni fa, quando ancora aveva voglia di creare qualcosa e non solo di lamentarsi di quello che c’è già) ma è un capo cuoco terribile. Non è capace di gestire se stesso per la maggior parte del tempo, tipo adesso da quante ore non starà bevendo? E mangiando? E la cocaina non vale assolutamente come nutrimento, figuriamoci una brigata di cucina. I ragazzi l’ascoltano ovviamente perché è cattivo, perché sa dedurre le loro vite e nessuno vuole che il suo capo dica alla fidanzata che si è scopato l’aiuto cameriere (uomo) nella dispensa lasciando per di più bruciare il brodo ma non migliorano, non crescono, non imparano e non lo rispettano. Non sono una brigata, sono un gruppo di cuochi stizzosi e frustrati che rimangono lì unicamente per lo stipendio o perché forse il fratello di chi gestisce questo ristorante è abbastanza potente da non farli lavorare mai più da nessuna parte. Non sa collaborare con nessuno, non sa comunicare con nessuno. La sua cucina, che anni prima gli era sembrata così innovativa, non riesce ad arrivare alla gente. Sherlock ha ancora dei guizzi di genialità, la mattina generalmente dopo un turno particolarmente buono e una dose di cocaina migliore e quando non sa che Victor lo sta osservando. **Ha ancora dei momenti in cui gli occhi gli brillano e le sue mani iniziano a muoversi come se componessero musica nei piatti ma come arrivano così spariscono e subentra la noia, subentrano piatti senza immaginazione, senza spinta. Piatti che non hanno niente da dire, anche se fatti dalla persona che potrebbe avere l’ultima parola anche con Dio.**

Se non ci fosse lui, Victor, in cucina non uscirebbe nemmeno un piatto. Se Sherlock non parlasse con lui, non abbassasse un po’ la voce e moderasse i toni come fa solo quando si rivolge a lui, e gli permettesse di prendere le redini della cucina non uscirebbe un piatto. Victor sa di essere un cuoco modesto ma è un buon sous chef, lo è sempre stato anche prima di questo lavoro. È affidabile, disponibile, generoso. È il genere di persona che rimane con te due ore dopo la chiusura per sistemare i conti, non che Sherlock gliel’abbia mai chiesto, e non ti dice niente quando vede le tue braccia con troppi segni di punture recenti. Sa fare il suo lavoro, sa aiutare Sherlock, anche se ogni tanto pensa che questo non basti, che questo non sia degno di nota. Che Sherlock non lo veda nemmeno e s’immagini che la cucina riesca a gestirsi autonomamente come per magia. Sherlock è il genere di persona così: intelligente e pratico e al tempo stesso capace di convincersi che certe cose accadano e basta come gli accade di trovare una tazza di caffè nero ogni mattina vicino alla sua postazione.

È un capo chef terribile, Sherlock e un uomo geniale e ogni tanto Victor si chiede se nella sua vita è pronto ad essere solamente la spalla (non vista) di un uomo geniale. Ad accontentarsi di qualche occasionale scopata per educazione (gli occhi di Sherlock

non brillano mai d’entusiasmo mentre scopano, non ha mai visto nel suo sguardo lo stesso bagliore che ha mentre pensa a una nuova ricetta), perché sei lì e non c’è nessun altro che sia un po’ meno irritante. Ad accontentarsi di dare una mano a qualcuno che ha messo in chiaro diverse volte di non sentire nemmeno la necessità di quella mano. Ogni tanto Victor si chiede se sia pronto a vivere una vita in secondo piano per qualcuno che non l’hai mai nemmeno messo in un qualche piano vicino a lui. Ogni tanto Victor si chiede se a Sherlock non serva davvero qualcosa di più di una spalla silenziosa e sorridente, una persona capace di mandarlo a fanculo, di tenergli testa e farsi ascoltare e rispettare però in quei momenti si crogiola nella consapevolezza che una persona così straordinaria non possa esistere (una persona capace d’incastrarsi con Sherlock Holmes) e allora prende una padella da sauté e cuoce, non visto, una nuova porzione di bue marinato con salsa al vino rosso. Sherlock non lo ringrazia, non lo vede nemmeno.

Il misterioso chef con cui Mike Stamford non berrebbe nemmeno una birra in realtà John non lo incontra mai. Non lo incontra quando va a visitare le cucine cercando d’immaginarsi ad inserire una cucina quasi da trattoria all’interno di spazi ampi, di tavoli di marmo e vetro che tutto trasmettono tranne quella sensazione di calore e casa che lui va ricercando. Non lo incontra quando va a firmare il contratto d’affitto e si trova davanti una bellissima brunetta che si dimentica il suo nome a due secondi dalla consegna delle chiavi. Non lo incontra quando prende finalmente possesso delle cucine con una manciata di ex colleghi che gli sono rimasti accanto, pronti a rischiare di mettersi in proprio pur di allontanarsi da cucine dove sono ridotti a fare i runners più che i cuochi.

Non è così strano in realtà, che non s’incontrino intendiamoci. Hanno orari diversi, hanno una clientela diversa. Hanno anche un modo di rapportarsi al cibo e alla cucina diverso, almeno stando agli occasionali oggetti che trova sparsi in cucina all’inizio del suo turno. Ogni tanto pensa stupidamente che quello sia il loro modo di comunicare, lasciarsi oggetti in cucina. Lasciare un avanzo di consommé3 che ancora sobbolle sul fornello della cucina, dimenticare delle provette sul piano d’acciaio accuratamente lucidato (ma chi usa poi delle provette in cucina? John non ricorda di averle mai usate nemmeno a scuola), abbandonare una bozza di ricetta in cui compaiono più composti chimici che nomi d’ingredienti. Dopo il terzo episodio del genere John dimentica volontariamente dei biscottini salati ai pomodori cruschi, ricetta di cui è particolarmente soddisfatto, su quella che pensa sia la postazione dello chief de cuisine. La sera nel suo minuscolo appartamento, John è piccolo ma ogni tanto fa fatica a girarsi in quel monolocale, cerca su google Sherlock Holmes, sorvola su tutte le critiche (quindi sorvola su quasi la maggior parte degli articoli soffermandosi solo su quella manciata che parla davvero della sua cucina) e immagina fantomatiche collaborazioni tra gastronomia molecolare e beh… la cucina di John, qualsiasi cosa voglia dire. La mattina dopo trova i biscottini, intonsi, nella pattumiera dell’umido all’esterno del locale. Smette di credere di star comunicando con qualcuno, si da del sentimentale (lo è ancora? Pensava di non esserne più capace) e si limita a rispondere con una risata a chi fa riferimento al misterioso Sherlock Holmes come a uno stronzo.

**Non è mai stato per il piacere di mangiare, per l’amore per il cibo, come per un detective non è mai per salvare delle vite quando per il piacere di risolvere un puzzle (è così vero? Sherlock ha sempre pensato che se lo fosse lui, un detective, sarebbe così).** Nel cibo non ha mai visto un piacere, almeno per se stesso visto che in realtà si alimenta quasi unicamente con dolci e troppe tazze di caffè che trova la mattina vicino alla sua postazione, ma ha sempre visto un potenziale, una forza. Almeno dalle ostriche in Normandia4.

Mycroft aveva una quindicina d’anni quindi lui non poteva averne più di una decina, forse qualcosa meno. I suoi genitori, la tipica famiglia normale con una casa a Londra e una per le vacanze nel Countryshire e nessuno scheletro negli armadi a differenza di quello che scrivono i giornalisti, avevano insistito per una vacanza itinerante tutti insieme percependo che con l’ingresso nell’adolescenza del fratello maggiore questi momenti sarebbero sempre stati più rari in futuro. La scelta era ricaduta sulla Francia del nord dove avevano trascorso una decina di giorni girando per castelli, parchi, abbazie e tutta una serie di posti che a un bambino risultano noiosi mentre per un bambino come Sherlock risultavano terribilmente noiosi. Poi la Normandia era arrivata, erano arrivate le spiagge (per fortuna non dove prendere il sole ma dove ammirare bunker e monumenti ai caduti, e ogni tanto concedersi un po’ di svago immaginandosi come un pirata naufragato in quelle terre desolate) e i mercatini del pesce. Sherlock non aveva prestato particolare attenzione al cibo, non lo prestava mai, per tutta la vacanza. Suo fratello, incurante delle osservazioni della madre, aveva deciso di battere il record di baguette spalmate di burro pucciate nella cioccolata calda amare ingurgitate da una sola persona. I suoi genitori avevano tessuto le lodi dei formaggi puzzolenti e del pesce freschissimo che si poteva acquistare direttamente dai pescatori e mangiare crudo con una bottiglia di vino. Sherlock aveva sbuffato, la testa riccioluta china su un libro sui pirati, e si era limitato a sbocconcellare svogliatamente un pan au chocolat. Questo almeno fino alle ostriche.

Non era facile riuscire ad andare a pesca con i locali. Non c’erano volantini turistici che pubblicizzavano l’esperienza (per fortuna) ma sua madre come tutte le madri conosceva qualcuno che conosceva qualcun altro ed erano riusciti a trovare (purtroppo) un pescatore disposto a permettergli d’assistere a una normale giornata di lavoro. Il piccolo Sherlock non riusciva a capire perché qualcuno avrebbe dovuto pagare qualcun altro per guardarlo lavorare ma alla fine le persone lo facevano spesso o non sarebbero esistite tutte quelle donne di servizio e tutti quei maggiordomi. La barca era piccola e la puzza di pesce terribile ma Mycroft soffriva il mal di mare e questo rendeva l’esperienza quantomeno degna d’essere vissuta. Il tempo sembrava non passare più, come potevano essere saliti solo tre ore prima? Erano su quella barca almeno dall’inizio della vacanza, e non sembrava succedere niente fino a quando il pescatore aveva fermato l’imbarcazione, era sceso in mare ed era ritornato con qualcosa in mano chiamando a gran voce tutta la famiglia. Aprendo il pugno aveva mostrato loro il suo contenuto: due piccole ostriche ancora incrostate con la sabbia. Si era fatto allungare dalla madre di Sherlock un coltello, ne aveva rapidamente aperta una (sembrava una magia, anche per un bambino che non credeva alle magie) e gliel’aveva offerta.

“Sempre se non hai paura, ragazzino.”

Paura? Come poteva avere paura di un cibo. Il cibo era noioso, non spaventoso. Anche questo che sembrava ancora muoversi. La madre si era allontanata disgustata e anche Mycroft sembrava perplesso davanti a quel mollusco lucido e sensuale. Un motivo in più per essere coraggiosi, per essere degni di tutti i pirati di cui leggeva nei libri e di cui credeva di meritare il rispetto.

Aveva chiuso gli occhi, si era rovesciato in bocca tutto il contenuto di quella conchiglia seguendo le indicazioni del pescatore e l’aveva inghiottita.

** Sapeva di viscido. Sapeva di mare e di salato… e del futuro. E tutto, ogni cosa fu diversa. Per sempre. **

** Non l’aveva solo mangiata, non era solo stato coraggioso, non era solo sopravvissuto a un’avventura. Gli era piaciuto.  **

Il cibo smetteva improvvisamente di essere qualcosa di noioso e consueto e diventava un’avventura. Diventava sperimentazione, diventava un campo di battaglia.

E non solo, il cibo aveva potere. L’aveva sempre saputo ma non se n’era mai accorto, aveva sempre visto ma non aveva mai osservato davvero. Il cibo aveva potere. Il cibo era potere. Era in grado d’abbagliare, disgustare, stordire, sorprendere, affascinare se stesso e anche gli altri. Aveva potere. Chi sapeva governare il cibo, chi lo sapeva domare, battere, usare a suo piacimento aveva un potere che per un bambino sembrava immenso.

Per un bambino di una decina d’anni la cui esistenza era sempre stata noiosa e insignificante si apriva un mondo intero. Un mondo fatto di avventure e di cibo. Un mondo in cui cercare di possedere il potere e il fascino di quella prima ostrica.

** Il cibo aveva potere, quindi Sherlock Holmes poteva avere il cibo. **

Non era mai stato per il piacere del cibo, era sempre stato per il piacere di quello che il cibo poteva fare alle persone (compreso a se stesso, quando glielo permetteva), per il potere del cibo. Non era mai stato per il piacere del cibo, era sempre stato per le avventure.

** Quella prima ostrica sapeva di mare, di salato e di futuro. E tutto fu diverso, per sempre. **

****

“Ti ho chiesto come sono arrivati sulla mia postazione tutti questi ordini. Ho iniziato il turno serale solo dieci minuti fa e già ci sono da preparare le Zuppe di tartaruga5 per tre tavoli che hanno scelto il menù degustazione”

Victor appoggia il suo grembiule sul piano di lavoro vicino alla postazione di Sherlock e si lascia andare a un sospiro. “Ho iniziato il turno serale” sempre _ho_ e mai _abbiamo_ , come se lui non ci fosse nemmeno.

“Sherlock il turno è iniziato da un’ora e quindici minuti e non ti ho sentito chiedermi degli ordini perché sono arrivato solo adesso. Ti avevo detto che avrei tardato.”

“Noioso. Mi sto occupando della finitura della mousse di vitello perché ho finito le uova di tartaruga, controlli tu che gli orologi in foglia d’oro edibile siano pronti? In quelle sciocchezze sei bravo.”

“Sherlock…”

“Sì ti ho detto che sei bravo ma non è un valido motivo per fermare la catena di lavoro. Gli orologi, grazie.”

“Sherlock…”

Sherlock alza finalmente lo sguardo dal tagliere dove sta porzionando dei piccolissimi pezzi di testina di vitello che andranno poi a comporre quello che dovrebbe ricordare almeno esteticamente un uovo di tartaruga ma essere in realtà un’esplosione di sapori che destabilizzano quasi il cliente incapace di far coincidere l’estetica del piatto con il suo gusto. Non dovrebbe anzi, è perché Sherlock è un genio dopotutto.

“Non hai la tua divisa. Non dimentichi mai la tua divisa. Non vieni mai al lavoro senza la tua divisa, ne hai abbastanza da poterle lavare tutti giorni per un anno. Ogni tanto penso che tutto il tuo stipendio finisca il divise per questo ristorante, quindi perché non hai la tua divisa?”

“Sherlock…”

“Non hai bisogno di dirmelo.” Gli occhi di Sherlock, di che colore sono poi gli occhi di Sherlock? Azzurri? Ghiaccio? Cangianti? Cangianti è un colore?, sembrano piantarglisi addosso e Victor si chiede se prima l’abbia mai guardato in questo modo, con questo interesse, come se fosse qualcosa su cui soffermarsi e non dimenticabile. _In realtà in questo momento non si ricorda nemmeno se Sherlock l’abbia mai guardato in nessun modo, non durante un turno di lavoro, non durante una scopata, nemmeno durante la condivisione di una delle molteplici cose che gli faceva male insieme (cocaina, fumo, cattivi biscotti al cioccolato). Ridicolo accorgersene adesso. Patetico che non se ne sia mai accorto prima._ “Ti sei rasato di fresco e non ti rasi mai il mercoledì. Il lunedì siamo chiusi quindi ti fai la barba il martedì pomeriggio ma la pelle sul tuo mento è irritata come se ti fossi rasato di nuovo senza averne davvero bisogno. Non hai la divisa. Ti stai tormentando le pellicine delle mani come fai ogni volta che sei teso e non riguarda una nuova relazione perché sei abbastanza in gamba da sapere che potresti scoparti anche tutta l’Inghilterra e per me non farebbe alcuna differenza. Quindi riguarda il lavoro. Sui tuoi pantaloni c’è una minuscola macchia di pistacchio. Noi non abbiamo dolci con il pistacchio in menù e a te non piace la frutta secca. Spero che la nuova divisa sia più pulita dei tuoi pantaloni, i pasticceri ci tengono particolarmente all’igiene.”

“Sherlock… Non potevo fare il sous chef per tutta la vita, dovevi saperlo.” Victor vorrebbe pregarlo di chiedergli di restare, di fare davvero il sous chef tutta la vita ma sa che non lo farà. Non sa come gestirà una cucina che non l’ascolta ma sa anche di non valere abbastanza (per Sherlock) per quella domanda.

“I pasticceri sono gli artisti della cucina. I bohemien della cucina. Passerete un sacco di ore a declamare poesie, guardare musical e costruire sculture in pasta di zucchero.”

Non vorrebbe ridere ma non riesce a trattenersi, anche quando è sarcastico e lo schernisce Sherlock è sempre divertente. _“Sai benissimo che non è così. La pasticceria è chimica.”_

_ “Già chimica.” _

_ “Ma non abbastanza chimica per te, vero Sherlock?” _

“Buona fortuna Victor, ti auguro tutto il meglio.” Ed è sincero.

Tre secondi dopo ha già abbassato lo sguardo sul tagliere e si è dimenticato di lui.

Non tornerebbe al locale alle 21.30 di un mercoledì qualunque ma ha dimenticato i suoi coltelli. Si è detto diverse volte che non è grave, che una cucina professionale non è mica come essere a scuola e che nessuno gli ruberà i suoi coltelli ma gli incidenti possono succedere, no? Un nuovo cameriere potrebbe cadere su un suo coltello (che potrebbe essere uscito dalla sua valigetta dei coltelli perché sono molto belli) e finire ammazzato e il suo coltello in questo caso diventerebbe l’arma del delitto e passerebbero mesi prima di riaverlo indietro. Non sono cose che succedono spesso ma succedono. Se succedessero proprio ai suoi coltelli? Non ha abbastanza soldi da comprare un nuovo set, senza contare che perché dovrebbe comprarli? Gli piacciono i suoi coltelli. Così torna al 221B, anche se non è il suo turno e si avvia con passo spedito in cucina.

La cucina è in fermento e prova una certa soddisfazione nel notare che sono incasinati almeno come quando è lui lo chief de cuisine. Un gruppo di professionisti che è arrivato vicino a conquistarsi per diversi anni la stella Michelin in questo momento assomiglia a un gruppo di ragazzetti isterici. Rimarrebbe lì per ore a guardarli. Tranne per il fatto che non può, che deve semplicemente recuperare i suoi coltelli e tornare al suo squallido monolocale.

“Passatemi uno spelucchino6.”

Sherlock Holmes con i riccioli ribelli che spuntano dal cappello da chef color prugna sta evidentemente chiedendo un coltello. A una cucina che lo sta ignorando.

“Uno spelucchino. Il mio è da lavare e come sapreste se conosceste qualcosa di gastronomia e gastronomia molecolare non posso utilizzare lo stesso coltello per verdure diverse per non contaminare la preparazione quindi passatemi uno spelucchino.”

** “Prego, usi il mio.” Non sa come gli sia uscito di prendere lo spelucchino dalla sua valigetta e offrirlo a un illustre sconosciuto che forse nemmeno sa che esiste. Non sa come gli sia uscita quella frase. Sa solo che Sherlock Holmes si gira di scatto verso di lui e sembra che con quello sguardo possa leggergli dentro il mondo intero. Tutto quello che è stato, tutto quello che ha mangiato, tutto quello che ha cucinato. Tutto quello che diventerà. È come l’amore, se non fosse che non è amore. Non è nulla più di passare un coltello a un altro chef. **

“Oh, grazie.” Un minuto di pausa, che dura giorni interi. “Afganistan o Iraq?”

“Afghanistan ma come?”

“Era piuttosto ovvio. Riesce a gestire un turno serale con quella gamba? La zoppia è psicosomatica ma riesce a camminare per una cucina senza sbatterla ovunque?”

“Io… certo che ci riesco.”

“Bene, mi servono delle cipolle caramellate e non posso perdere tempo con quelle.”

“Tutto qui?”

“Tutto qui, cosa?” Sbuffa e di nuovo lo sguardo si posa su di lui. John non sa se voglia incenerirlo o affascinarlo. Non sa nemmeno se cambi qualcosa.

“ Sono mesi che dividiamo questa cucina e non ci siamo nemmeno mai rivolti la parola. E adesso ci siamo appena conosciuti e mi chiede di farle da sous chef?”

“Problemi?”

“Problemi? Problemi? Non so neanche cosa si aspetta da me. Non so come cucina, non sa come cucino. Non so nulla di lei e lei non sa nulla di me, potremo finire fra dieci minuti ad accoltellarci davanti a un pezzo di scalogno.”

“Non uso lo scalogno, è volgare. Ripeto: problemi?”

“Nessuno.” John si riprende in mano lo spelucchino e inizia a dedicarsi alla cipolla.

Sherlock gli sorride _“E il nome è Sherlock Holmes ma questo lei lo sa già. Come io so tutto il resto, di lei.”_

** E tutto fu diverso, di nuovo. Per sempre. **

****

****

****

**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia, che era nella mia testa da sempre, è essenzialmente una dichiarazione d'amore. Per il cibo in ogni sua forma e per questa serie. Gestire due grandi amori mi ha fatto definitivamente capire che sono nata per essere monogama ma spero di essere riuscita a valorizzarli entrambi, almeno un po'. Premessa: non sono una cuoca, sono una pasticcera. Amo alla follia la cucina ma non so molto di cucine professionali e praticamente nulla (se si escludono articoli, servizi sui siti e simili) di gastronomia molecolare ma ho provato a rapportarmici perchè non c'erano alternative, era perfetta per Sherlock.
> 
> Una vagonata di ringraziamenti mentali a Anthony Bourdain che con Kitchen Confidential, e gli altri suoi libri, è sempre riuscito a raccontare il cibo nel modo in cui nemmeno sapevo di vederlo e che ha influenzato questa storia. 
> 
> 1 La classifica dei 50 migliori ristoranti secondo San Pellegrino esiste davvero.
> 
> 2 Semplicemente chef capo, era per non stare a utilizzare sempre la stessa parola.
> 
> 3 Brodo ma consommé suona sempre più supponente.
> 
> 4 Quest’aneddoto è una rivisitazione, nel senso che non ho voglia di fare la citazione ma me lo ricordo quasi a memoria da quante volte l’ho letto, di quello raccontato di Bourdain in Kitchen Confidential. È più o meno il mio pensiero sul cibo (anche se sono più sentimentale) e sicuramente sulle ostriche.
> 
> 5 La zuppa di tartaruga con il tè del cappellaio matto (ho tagliato metà del piatto perché lo vedevo troppo fiabesco per Sherlock) non è davvero una zuppa di tartaruga ma è composto così: Una tazza con dell’acqua calda, un piatto senza brodo con dentro un uovo di tartaruga finto, preparato con una mousse e pezzetti di testa di vitello arriva una scatola con degli orologi d’oro (un brodo concentrato ricoperto da una sottile sfoglia d’oro). È un piatto che servono al Fat Duck, dove tra l’altro Ben è anche andato. I piaceri della gastronomia molecolare rendono queste note più lunghe della storia stessa.
> 
> 6 Un coltello che si usa per mondare le verdure soprattutto.


End file.
